Halo of Chaos: Ring Bearers
by Solarknight117
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest Thing Alive, Hero of Mobius, Blue Blur. John-117: Spartan-II, broken soldier, the Master Chief. They have become saviors, even beyond the global scale. When a power-lustful scientist and an extraterrestrial terrorist make a deal, these two heroes and their allies must unite to get the job done. But even with all their skill and luck, can they win? R&R!
1. Preview

Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog material belongs to SEGA, Archie Comics, and etc. All Halo content belongs to 343 Industries. Enjoy!

SONIC'S POV

As I looked around the filled plane-what was it, a Seagull, no…a PELICAN-I noticed that I wasn't the only one with pre-battle anxiety. Sal's had a worried look since we took off…

Damn it, I gotta stop focusin' on her. What on Mobius is wrong with me?! I've been…OBSESSED with her recently! Eh, an issue for later.

Anyway, I'm glad to know that Tails was back on the Infinity with Lasky. I don't want him in a war fight like this, whenever I can help it. Besides, he's better in the lab than on the battlefield.

Of course Amy's here. She follows me EVERYWHERE. And I wish she'd stop lookin' at me like that. I know she likes me, but c'mon! It creeps me out. Oh well, that's Amy for ya.

Antoine is scared is ever; you can tell by his whimperin' bein' almost the only sound in the cargo bay. It figures that Twan's scared as hell, even when ya give him a glowin', alien sword. Funny; I'm actually kinda jealous of him for a change.

Chief sounds normal as he talks to NICOLE. Funny; he's been kinda…I dunno howda say it…overprotective of her. I'm kinda surprised he let her tag along. I hear rumors that he lost an A.I. before we met him, so maybe that's it…

Now I look down in disgust and fear at what I cradle in my own two gloved hands.

A gun.

Apparently, it's called a Magnum. I don't care about that part, though. I hate every bit of the hellish piece of metal known as a pistol. As a Freedom Fighter, I took an oath NOT to take a life. No killing. But a gun breaks that. I see Ant with a sword, Amy with her hammer, and Sal with (believe it or not) knives. Shadow and Chief both have Assault Rifles. They're all comfy with what they got. No morals broken. But I just HAD to be way past uncool, to have something lethal, too.

So they gave me a gun. An abomination that I don't even have the will to hold by the handle, but only to cradle it in my hands.

Oh hey, there's the sound of us landing. I'm just gonna holster my pistol and hope it doesn't come out 'till we're all back to the Infinity.

A/N:This is a story that I am co-writing with Espionage247. Yes, this very piece can be found on deviantART, but on my profile: Solarknight117. Also, before I got this account, I was a guest person reviewing under the name Parker117. Thanks, R&R, etc.

KEEP WRITING!


	2. Chapter One: Zoning Out (Part One)

**Halo of Chaos: Chapter One**

**Zoning Out; Part One**

**Disclaimer: All Halo content is property of 343 Industries. All Sonic the Hedgehog content is property of SEGA, Archie Comics, etc. Enjoy. **

Hi there. I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive! I'm a blue-you guessed it-hedgehog, who can break the sound barrier with ease! You heard me right; I can run waaay fast. Way past cool, right? Yeah, I know it is.

Y'know, a lotta my adventures have been made into games. After all, who wouldn't want a few moments to be this hedgehog hunk? Heheh…

…but not all of them. This, for example, is an adventure that I thank Aurora is not scripted, or playable, or even viewable. It affected almost everybody, and when I say everybody, I mean almost everybody on Mobius, our sweet little planet. It was gruesome, and we lost both friends AND enemies.

And innocent civilians.

So, here's how it all began…

…It was morning; I can only remember that much weather-wise, other than that it wasn't raining. I was on my morning run, as I would normally be. Then, suddenly, outta nowhere, a Zone portal opens up right next to me! And who do ya think plows right into me?

C'mon, guess! Alright, fine; it was Zonic the Zone Cop, one of my other-Zone versions (none of whom, I might add, have any of the original's hedgehog hunkness). That's when he started talkin'.

"Oh, damn these over-powered jetpacks…oh, sorry there, I didn't see you." The policeman turns around to help me up, then notices that I am both up and me. "Oh, Sonic, just the hero I was looking fo-"

But of course, bein' me, I don't take it. "Seriously, man? This is me time! Can't ya go bother some other version of me, instead of nearly breakin' my neck?"

Okay, a bit of recent events: I've had a slight…lack of sleep lately. And a tired hedgehog ain't a happy hedgehog, no sir. It's been happenin' for a few reasons. First off, I've been havin' a bit of a series of nightmares…

…all that needs to be said is that Robuttnik-Eggman, if ya don't already know-made a big scare-fest of a hunk-o-junk last time. But that also isn't the only reason. Recently, I've been havin'…feelings…towards my friend, Sal…

'Sal' is short for Sally. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, to be precise. If I'm the bron of the Freedom Fighters-our resistance group against Robuttnik-then Sal is definitely the brains. We've known each other as long as we can remember, and we've always been friends. But lately…

…I've been wantin' to go a step further. But I'm afraid. Cliché as it sounds, I'm afraid it'll ruin the friendship we have. I want be closer to her, but I'm scared that I'll distance myself from her in the process.

Zonic replies to my earlier statement. "I would rather have you because you're right here. Besides, it's urgent. We found a new Zone."

That caught my attention. "A new Zone? Aren't you guys supposed to already know all of 'em?"

Zonic sighed. "We thought that we did. Then this new one showed up, with the only thing we could pull from it was its name: Slipspace."

I pretended to give it some thought. "Maybe it's an ice-Zone? 'Cause ice is slippery?"

Zonic just looked at me for about eight seconds. "Lets just to get backup and explore." As Zonic was going through his portal, I had the feeling that I needed to take one more look back at Mobius. And so I do. "Sonic, come on. We need this done ASAP."

I start to walk towards the portal. "Alright, alright. I'm comin'." And so I walk through the portal to the Zone Highway.

And my adventure begins.


	3. Chapter Two: Zoning Out (Part Two)

**HALO OF CHAOS: CHAPTER TWO**

**Zoning Out; Part Two**

Zonic and I made our first stop at the Zone Cop HQ. Lemme tell ya, it was like G.U.N. met outer space Mobius; militaristic, futuristic, and in a way, déja vous [A/N: please inform me if I misspelled that.]. All around me, I saw Zone Cop versions of my friends, and just familiar faces. While there were also single-file lines of officers doin' drills, joggin', and all that stuff, I coulda swore that I saw…Zamlet, in all his inter-dimensional pig-ness, chewin' out a recruit.

Some stuff just never changes, even in other dimensions.

One thing I noticed is that several nearby Cops would stand up like statues and salute when Zonic passed by. It was like the most depressing fan crowd ever. Anywho, we soon ended up at a very large door, labeled "ZONE POLICE CHIEF". My law-enforcing version turned to me.

"I think it be best if you stayed out here," he told me, as if I was an inferior officer. "I'll get us some suitable backup."

My response was somewhat a half-asleep "Uh-huh." Yeah, that's my lack o' precious Zs. At least while I was walkin' and runnin', I was alert. But even standin' is enough to put this hedgehog to dreamland. Zonic simply stared at me. He then sighed, and spoke into his wrist come. I didn't process a word of what he said, but pretty soon, another Zone Cop came and guided me with a hand on my back. I don't know where exactly we went, but eventually we ended up in a big room full of pods, some standing against the wall, a few parallel to the floor. The Cop I was with raised a remote with his right hand, his left still pushing me along, and he clicked a button. With a beep from the controller, one of the pods standing up mechanically slid down to be parallel to the floor, and the pod opened up, revealing a mattress and sheets. Classy.

I didn't have the patience for instruction to get in, nor did I need any. I sluggishly walked over to the pod and practically jumped onto the "bed". As soon as I did, I got under the sheets, started to doze off, and I noticed the door of the pod close.

After a dream full of mondo delicious chili dogs, I awake soundly. Perfectly rested, I forget I'm in the pod, and I attempt at sitting up.

Ow.

As I lay back down on the (very comfy) bed, I reflect on how I got here. Then I remember that I DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY I WAS GONNA LEAVE!

"Way past uncool," I mutter to myself, caressing the sore spot. As if finally speaking opens the pod, the door opened. Still rubbing my head, I sit up and turn so that the raised door was to my back, I quickly noticed the Zone Cop that brought me here. He was pretty small, hovered in the air with tiny wings (with perfect, military posture), and was kinda familiar. I was gonna guess that this was-

"Zone-Corporal Zharmy Bee, at your service," the police-Mobian introduced himself, interrupting my thoughts, and said this in a serious yet cheery voice. "Did ya get a restful sleep, Mr. Hedgehog?"

The laid-back nature of this Zone Cop caught me off-guard. "Uh…yeah, actually. Thanks…but one question."

"Go ahead," he replied formally.

"How long was I asleep?" This, for some odd reason, got the bee chucklin'. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just amusing to answer that question. Technically, you just slept for about 9.37 hours," he explained with a bemused tone. My eyes practically became the size of watermelons as, unfortunately, this wasn't so funny to me. I was out for nine hours? Sal's gotta be worried-GAH! THERE I GO AGAIN!

Zharmy continued. "In actuality, though, you were in your own little pocket-zone, and therefore, to us on the outside, you just slept for fifteen minutes." I sighed with relief. "Such pods are used for quick-release of recently exhausted agents, so they have enough energy for another mission as soon as possible. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, way past," I replied. It was pretty interestin'; reminded me of Tails. Just then, Zonic and two other Zone Cops walked in. I hopped out of the pod and walked towards them. The other two Cops were quickly identified as-

"Zector! Zespio! Pleasure to see you guys," Zharmy exclaimed. Each of them shook hands. I simply nodded my head, receiving similar gestures from them.

Zonic turned to me, speaking in his usual-authoritative tone. "I hope you had a good sleep, Sonic, because we're heading out now. These three will accompany us," he explained, answering my unasked question of why they were here. "We will head to the Zone-transporter when we are all ready."

Achin' to get back home, I responded energetically. "Well, I'm ready if you guys are." I was answered with various confirmations of bein' okay to go. "All right. Lead the way, dude."

We spent a few minutes getting to the transporter on foot. Then, a thought just occurred to me. Turning to Zespio, as he was the one right next to me, I questioned him. "Zespio, don't Zone-Cops have personal Zone-transporter things?"

Neither changing expression nor turning to face me, Zespio answered the inquiry like it was an ordinary thing to ask. "Yes. It's standard issue."

"Then why don't we just use those to get to this "Slippery-space-place," I further questioned, totally failing at naming our destination.

As before, the Zone-Cop shenobi answered this calmly and without being phased. "It's Zone-Cop protocol to, in groups, visit an uncharted Zone using our more monitored Zone-transporter, as it is to leave the smaller, personal ones behind. If we need a quick escape, we can be pulled using said-larger portal. Additionally, if we were to be killed-in-action or captured, we would not be found with our personal transporters, and the Zone-Cop HQ would be exponentially less likely to be invaded."

Well, that answered that. And perfect timing, 'cause at that time, we entered a large room, stopping to look around us. It had a dome-ceiling, and in the center of the floors was a platform, which I guessed to measure at about 15ft x 15ft, with a set of steps leading to its flat surface placed directly ahead of us. All around the room were control panels, consoles, and a large, bustling group of staff, all of them (surprisingly) clad in cliché lab coats. They were punching buttons, typing on keyboards, recording data on monitors, the whole shebang. A monotone, male voice boomed from several unseen speakers.

**"ZONE TRANSPORTATION INITIATING IN THREE HUNDRED SECONDS. ZONE-CAPTAIN ZONIC AND COMPANY, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ZONE-TRANSPORTATION PLATFORM."**

With my law-enforcing version leading us, we moved to the platform and waited, ready to travel. About ten seconds afterwards, a long, previously unnoticed panel on the platform opened up, and a large, golden, mechanical ring rose from the ground, standing vertically. Its round opening facing us, it started to hum with energy. To nobody specific, I dared yet another question.

"Is it always this busy?"

It was Zector who answered me this time. "No, as a matter-of-fact," he said, also in awe. "Actually, it's rarely this scientifically active. Zone-Cops thought they had mapped all the Zones quite awhile back, and so there wasn't ever really a use for this type of cautioned scenario. There were probably cobwebs everywhere in this room; nobody had a reason to clean it."

I nodded my head in understanding, and at that time, the speakers boomed again. **"THIRTY SECONDS TO ZONE-TRANSPORT."**

At that time, I caught something that unsettled me: Zector was taking a moment to examine a personal firearm. It was an energy pistol, and I'd seen Zone-Cops have these on their belts, but for some odd reason, I get a bad feelin' when they're anywhere but holstered.

At that time, the speaker sent a final message:

**"ZONE-TRANSPORT PORTAL OPENING. GOOD LUCK, COPS."**

With that, the big ring hummed mondo loud, and a portal appeared. It was black in the center, bordered with bright blue. It wasn't a normal portal. And so, after everybody, stepped through but me, I took one final breath and walked through. The portal closed behind me, and what I saw put me in awe.


End file.
